The present invention relates to packages of the kind being provided with a handle and consisting of a film of plastics surrounding a number of articles arranged in a packaging pattern. The film of plastics used for this purpose generally is a so-called shrinking film, for instance of polyethylene type. The purpose of the invention is to simplify the manufacture of packages of the kind having on their top surface an elongate upper section comprising at least two layers of the film while at the same time to form the handle from the packaging material proper, i.e. from the shrinking film in a simple manner to render the package easy and convenient to carry.